In underground mining systems, various hydraulic assemblies are used, for example, for controlling hydraulic functions of shields of roof supports used in underground longwall mining. For example, an underground self-advancing roof support system may include electro-hydraulic valve blocks, each valve block being provided with a plurality of hydraulic control valves. Each control valve is controlled by an actuator mounted on the valve block. It is common to use control valves and actuators that have an identical configuration in the valve blocks of all shields such that, in case of a failure, a control valve or an actuator can easily be replaced. The control valves may control a hydraulic pressure in the cylinders or props forming the hydraulic components of the shield of the self-advancing roof support system.
The disclosed systems and methods are directed at least in part to improving known systems.